The Cries of Innocent
by Kaos Mcstrife
Summary: Snake embarks on yet another mission, not yet ready for the end of his heroism.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The Cries of Innocent  
  
"10 seconds."  
  
"9 seconds."  
  
"8 seconds."  
  
"7 seconds."  
  
"6 seconds."  
  
"5 seconds."  
  
"4 se-"  
  
The timer was disrupted as the menacing sound of grinding metal, and bending steel was sent through the ship. The helpless soldier that stood before the beast was torn to pieces limb by bloody limb.  
  
"Aaaargh!" screams of men and women were swept through the steel hulled ship. In that instant, soldiers flooded in through all the doors as if they were a cloud of angry killer bees descending down upon something that tampered with their hive.  
  
The soldier's swept through the ship, killing and destroying everything in sight. Soon enough, all that was left was one man, standing at the end of the ship a green vile in his hand.  
  
"With this substance, I shall become the ultimate warrior ever known to set foot on this very Earth!!" The man put the vile in the air, and drank it without remorse. A grim silence blanketed the ship, time seemed to stop at that moment. All I could hear was the howling of the wind screaming through the upper levels of the ship as if it were a banshee. At that point I decided it was time to get the hell out of this place.  
  
There was only one problem. I was in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. 


	2. A New Mission

Chapter 2: A New Mission  
  
  
  
BOOM!  
  
"Whoa, Snake; watch where you're shooting that thing. You could put an eye out, or worse." Solid Snake ran his fingers through his brown hair, shrugging. "Otacon, why don't you just watch where you're walking huh?" Otacon seemed taken aback, "Excuse me, Snake? I was only kidding. A little edgy today?" Snake growled, and turned back around, firing his .45 SOCOM at a target about 10 yards away.  
  
Snake thought to himself. "I have been edgy lately..Maybe I should sit back and relax for a bit." Snake sat down his SOCOM and walked outside, taking a deep breathe of mountain air. He looked up at the tall mountain in front of him it made him think about the larger things in life, made him think that he wasn't the perfect warrior everyone thought he was. He hadn't thought that way ever before. His mind started to wander, then he heard the radio sitting on the front porch of his home.  
  
"At 6:32 last night, the military tanker, the S.S. Edison has sunk, the cause unknown. Large explosions were heard, and calls of distress were received from the ship about 10 minutes before it sank."  
  
Otacon came running out onto the porch, "SNAKE, SNAKE!" I just got word from Philanthropy, they've got a job for us."  
  
"Hello, are you alive?" I felt a slap on my face, then to palms pushing into my chest. Just then, I felt like puking. And I did. When I finally came to, I was in a warm home a woman standing in front of me.  
  
"Are you O.K.?"  
  
"I've had better days."  
  
She said she found washed up on the shore. But how could that be? We were more than fifty miles off shore. I felt sick again, I fell backwards, and went back into a deep sleep. 


	3. My Name isRaven

Chapter 3: My Name is Raven.  
  
"So what is your name?"  
  
"My name..? I-I.. Don't really know."  
  
"You don't know? How could you not know your own name? Do I need to take you to the Medical Examiner again?  
  
"No..I only know my call-name. It's Raven."  
  
I got up and walked outside, I needed time to think about things. I wasn't lying to her at all. I really didn't know my name.. The last thing I remember is that ship.. Those soldiers! Where did they come from?! At that point, I broke down into hilarity. I had no idea who I was, or where I came from. At that very second I heard a high pitched beeping in my ear, at instinct I put my hand to it and I heard a man's voice.  
  
"You weren't supposed to leave that ship, Soldier!"  
  
"Who is this?" I asked the stranger, trying to get some answers.  
  
"This is your co---" The transmission began to break up, then it was silent.  
  
"So, Otacon where exactly are we going?"  
  
"Philanthropy says there is a Metal Gear being tested by the German Army."  
  
"Germans? How would German's get their hands on a Metal Gear?"  
  
"That's where we come in. We're supposed to find out where they got it from, and if possible, take the Metal Gear out of commission."  
  
"Oh..I see so were acting as the lap dogs.. Just great."  
  
"We're heading for an island off the coast of Florida right now, then we're taking a plane to Germany." 


End file.
